Addison Hollins
Addison Hollins is a 17-year-old Daughter of Juventas. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Addison "Addie" Holland Hollins was born on January 2 to Juventas''', '''the Roman goddess of youth, and Ron Hollins, a wealthy businessman. They met one day at Ron's company meeting and they fell in love. They soon had Addison, whom they nicknamed "Addie." She had beautiful blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was very beautiful and she had a perfect and peaceful appearance, and she was beautiful on the inside and out. She was diagnosed with ADD and dyslexia as soon as she was born, and she had always been spacey and the exact definition of what people call a "dumb blonde." She was always very popular because of her beauty and youthful appearance. When she was six, her father dropped her off at Camp Jupiter because he couldn't care for her. She didn't understand because she was so young, but she was accepted into the First Legion. She was claimed by Juventas. She later became best friends with Skylar Moon, a Daughter of Venus. She plays the role of her sidekick. She is always there to back her up and she isn't offended when she says something to hurt her because she usually doesn't get it. Addie's fatal flaw is her loyalty. She is very loyal to all of her friends, and she is always there for them. She trusts others easily, and she will do anything for her friends, and she cares about everyone that she has met. Even though she may seem dumb, she can sometimes surprise her friends with her loyalty, huge heart, and good advice. Early Life Addison was dropped off at Camp Jupiter when she was six years old. She has always been exactly what people called a "dumb blonde" stereotype because she can be very spacey, vague, and naïve. She is a sweet person and she will believe anything anybody tells her. She will do anything for her best friend Skylar Moon. She doesn't know or understand that she is doing anything wrong. She is very sweet and caring to others at all times and many people don't think of her as a mean girl unless she is hanging out with Skylar. Addie can say very stupid things and she sometimes is fascinated by the obvious. She doesn't care if people make fun of her as she is an optimist and she takes all things in sweetly. She believes that everything is a compliment. She would never think of being a traitor to her best friend or turn her back on her. Appearance Addison has blonde hair and blue eyes. She always has a huge smile on her face, showing her perfect teeth. She is very beautiful and she has a very youthful appearance. Alliances *Skylar Moon (BFF) *Everyone who is nice to her! Enemies *Aelia Bliss *Everyone Skylar dislikes Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Addie capable of living until 150. *Addie has a very youthful appearance. *Addie is very pretty. *Addie is an optimist. *Addie can regenerate very quickly. *Addie can heal her injuries very quickly. *Addie is very hard to wound. *Addie has a beautiful singing voice. *Addie is an amazing dancer and gymnast. *Addie is incredibly flexible. Gallery Medieval-Spear-300x300.jpg|Addie's spear MainAC35148.jpg|Addie's shield yhst-87491460501412_2267_6947161.gif|Addie's armor 2afio9s.png molleegray6.jpg MolleeGrayTHUMB-250.jpg tumblr_mdcitzBxv91r1aobco1_250.gif tumblr_lklfk8GYBF1qj1o4so1_500.jpg tumblr_lu7s3qa5RM1r60rv9o1_500.jpg tumblr_mg67m3I0Vd1qdylljo1_500-1.jpg tumblr_mcxjrwfqLx1r736g0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mdci2eD3Pq1r1aobco1_500.gif tumblr_mpt5ogLAyF1r0dpdto1_500.gif tumblr_mdcg81gOjb1r1aobco1_500.gif tumblr_mo3ozgrSim1sp2q54o1_500.gif 597011331_1161925.gif aT6SToAqOTKl.jpg mollee-gray.gif tumblr_mb6x4eyKHS1qintxb.gif tumblr_mgxymqWd8c1r0bunpo1_400.gif tumblr_m51gsveIS01rxzlgno1_500.gif tumblr_m02r8yiJ8X1qa5p4po1_400.gif tumblr_mobdwnL2jl1sp2q54o1_500.gif Mollee-Gray-3.jpg 11153_NpAdvInnerBig.jpg tumblr_mq85u4ghej1spc8szo1_500.jpg Mollee-Peace.jpg mollee-gray-teen-beach-movie_3756082.jpg mollee-gray-teen-beach-movie_3756066.jpg 003_Mollee_Gray_for_ditlo_photos_by_Alex_Kweskin_003-595x396.jpg mollee_gray__fa409298b0ec11e1a8761231381b4856_7_BRQBFyL.sized.jpg MV5BMjExNDUyNDk4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzMwMDkyOA@@._V1._SX612_SY612_.jpg molleywearingdesign.jpg mollee_gray__606c0986bd3511e1a39b1231381b7ba1_7_BeoLpUS.sized.jpg mollee_gray__b0f0dc7cbd7311e19e4a12313813ffc0_7_ckzmV4m.sized.jpg mollee-gray-teen-video-july-2013.jpg 600full-mollee-gray-4.jpg mollee_gray__a81658d0b34a11e192e91231381b3d7a_7_loUhpnZ.sized.jpg 600full-mollee-gray-3.jpg 44_1MolleeGrayWeb2.jpg mollee_gray__large_YkFMnSr.sized.jpeg Mollee-Gray-1.jpg 846018bc14d1ed78a8d91ef622ebcdd20f3d3bb5.jpg 128514_2583_ful-mollee-gray.jpg mollee_gray__2231d3c0b37711e18cf91231380fd29b_7_foAFfJx.sized.jpg 600full-mollee-gray-2.jpg guest_mollee_large.jpg mollee_gray_f368ef02ae3e11e1af7612313813f8e8_7_sa5c8Xn.sized.jpg tumblr_mg67lrgwPT1qdylljo1_500.jpg High+School+Musical+3+Senior+Year+Premiere+QBD3MPq-Xulm.jpg molle-gray-mdml-alh-071013.jpg c2795585bfd8465b3e53f8d0c8e07cf7b2b88a5b.jpg mollee_gray_3c8a5a1aabb811e1b10e123138105d6b_7_xRI8Y7U.sized.jpg mollee_gray_ceff4222aea411e18cf91231380fd29b_7_Nrh6TCJ.sized.jpg 168131841.jpg molleegray11.jpg 027_Mollee_Gray_ditlo_photos_by_Alex_Kweskinz_027-600x899-333x500.jpg mollee-gray-2.jpg Gray_sd420081025.jpg mollee-gray-YUMS-e1360860885597.jpg mollee-gray-natlionalist-magazine-june-19.jpg 600full-mollee-gray-1.jpg mollee_gray__67ffe5ecb0d711e18cf91231380fd29b_7_yYk4rBw.sized.jpg buAFRvGSTeQ.jpg mollee-gray-yumslife-e1357499786851.jpg Mollee-Gray-Dancer.jpg Mollee+Gray+High+School+Musical+3+Senior+Year+_ki5GiiXlLGl.jpg MolleeGrayFacebook-35523280.jpg 600full-mollee-gray.jpg Mollee+Gray+Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+AKEea2V_MWPx.jpg molleegray1.jpg tumblr_lwkuspg8Co1qfmmfno1_500.jpg faculty-mollee-gray-02.jpg tumblr_mg67m3I0Vd1qdylljo1_500.jpg 577004_10151030443753404_1978685630_n.jpg mollee_gray__9f4f7afcb30811e19894123138140d8c_7_Sr4Ui9j.sized.jpg mollee_gray_high_school_musical_3_premiere_SOQvVrx.sized.jpg Mollee-gray-hot-poster.jpg 45_1MolleeGrayWeb1-1.jpg mollee_gray_photoshoot_6pqSHH0.sized.jpg mollee_gray__26f2a804b31711e18bb812313804a181_7_4AWfD4g.sized.jpg Mollee Gray 0 .jpg Screen-Shot-2013-10-18-at-7.29.05-AM.png Category:Child of Juventas Category:First Cohort Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:American Category:Roman Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22